


Splendid

by hwnginjuns



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwnginjuns/pseuds/hwnginjuns
Summary: "hey, you alright bud?"his snaggle toothed friend nudges his shoulder, knocking him out of his daydream.Donghyuck tilts his head to meet Renjun's worrying gaze."Is Mark mean or am I just sensitive?,"[discontinued(?)]





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> aa i love markhyuck

It was a hot day at the dorm, air conditioners turned on its lowest temperature can't even cool the bodies of the 4 boys splayed around the living room. Chenle and Jisung has been out for an hour just to go get ice cream from the minimart and the older boys just don't care about them anymore.

On the floor, Jeno and Renjun has been playing some moba on the big ass tv they have displayed on the middle of the room while Jaemin watched, cursing at Renjun to lose as always.

"You better lose or I'm taking that bracelet back with me," Jaemin stated, sneering all over.

In a matter of minutes, Jaemin's wish finally came true. Donghyuck, who is seated on the sofa, watched them gleefully as Renjun, again, lose another round of the game.

"Ah, shit!" Renjun exclaimed putting his head to the floor as he scratched his head in distress. Jaemin and Donghyuck burst out laughing, the scene of Renjun losing at the game is so hilarious for them and it will never fail to make all of them laugh, they even thought that nowadays, Renjun probably purposefully loses just to make Jeno win, he loves seeing the boy smile, he always do.

"Now you owe me something, right?" teased Jeno, his hand patted Renjun's head that is still on the floor. Jeno quickly remembered something upon speaking the word 'owe'.

"By the way, where's my birthday present?" as he lowers his head to match Renjun's

Renjun immediately rose up from the floor and meet his gaze to Jeno's, as he proceeds to speak the words he always use as an excuse when he lost a game.

"C'mon! you know my korean is not good, so of course i'll always lose!"

Jeno was about to snap as Renjun finished his sentence, but the sound of the front door opening coming from the small hallway on their left side of the living room distracts them, as the heads of the 4 boys looks to the direction of the noise in sync. The shuffling of shoes being put off and plastic bags hitting each other can also be heard. Donghyuck assumed that it's Chenle and Jisung, and if its them so it means they've got ice cream, finally. The 4 of them thought the same as they continued the bickering they started all over.

"Y'all cancelled really, what took you so long?" Donghyuck voiced, eyes rolling not even bothered to see the two of them.

"Did you all really send these two broke ass boys to buy ice cream?"

 

_Mark?_

_oh yeah, where was he all this time?_


	2. Here

"Mark?"

Donghyuck eyes widen at the voice of the oldest coming from the hallway. He was sure Mark was at his room since this morning, still sleeping and tired because of his busy schedule. Donghyuck didn't remember hearing or seeing Mark going out of the dorm. The other 3 boys that were bickering stopped for the second time and put up confused looks, as they too, thought that Mark was still sleeping in his room. The three people at the front door finally came to the living room joining the others. Chenle and Jisung appeared to have the plastic bags filled with ice creams and popsicles as the two of them drop the bags on the floor in the middle of the room, proceeding to sit and blend in to their hyungs. 

"Oh, you guys are playing the game from last night," Jisung said, looking at the tv screen, remembering that they stayed up late yesterday playing the same game and how Renjun lost so many rounds. "I bet Renjunnlost again," he teased, while reaching for the bag of ice creams and popsicles.

Chenle and Jisung immediately looked at the tv that displayed the game scores and smirked as they see that Renjun placed at the bottom.

"i knew it," Chenle remarked, giving a teasing nudge at Renjun and popping a popsicle into the older's mouth

Jaemin launches a back hug at Renjun and rest his head on his shoulder, making the boy stunned.

"oh my god, please get off of me" Renjun exclaimed.

"Well, i always thought that his loss is not always accidental," Jaemin said to Chenle, totally ignoring the boy's plead.

"what do you mean 'not accidental'?" Jeno asked, having an amused look on his face.

Jaemin paused and squished Renjun's cheeks in between his hands.

"he's losing for you, Jeno" The boy replied, having a big grin on his face.

Upon hearing Jaemin's remarks, Renjun's face grew red and heated as he close his eyes and tried to calm down and think of an excuse to fight for his life and dignity. Renjun has been hiding his big fat crush on Jeno for months even though his love for him is clearly clear and transparent for others to see, except for Jeno himself. 

"No, Jaemin shut up please and it's because of my low intellect at korean"

The 4 of them can only let a tiny laugh as they hear the same excuse from last night and from 10 minutes ago, now all the boys preparing to attack Renjun andJJaemin, threatening his bracelet.

Mark and Donghyuck only watched from the side as the younger laughed and Mark who is still standing has a straight face, letting out a big sigh. He glares at the red haired boy sitting on the sofa that sent Chenle and Jisung to the minimart without a card or money.

They had literally stood and panicked for 45 minutes in the minimart because they forgot to ask for any money to Donghyuck. Not until they had the idea to borrow the cashier's cellphone to call Mark, poor cashier person. With the help of the cashier, they managed to contact Mark, waking him from his deep sleep and making him go to the mart to save the two boys. He can't exactly blame one or two person because all of them have stupid asses, especially Donghyuck. If Donghyuck had given them money beforehand, he would have more sleep.

Donghyuck grabbed two popsicles from the plastic bags on the floor, seeing the oldest standing with a stare of nothingness at the floor. He grabbed his hand and pull Mark to sit beside him on the sofa, offering the other popsicle he have in hand. 

"You seem to be thinking of me in all that standing," The younger asserted confidently, adding a wide smirk at Mark.

Mark took the popsicle from his hand and chuckled, "Thinking of you only gives me headaches," he confessed.

"and heartaches," Added Donghyuck.

"Well this is actually the perfect time for us to break up," Mark murmured through his licks of popsicle

 

_did his own words just backfired?_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, kudos, comments and all kinds of supports are really appreciated!


End file.
